


Guys My Age

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Amputee, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Lap Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Octane is Decorated, Piercings, Pining, ass eating, dick piercings, they're both too stubborn to admit They Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Octavio blows off his legs in the ring, again. Ajay needs time to fix them up- about two weeks. That is absolutely unacceptable for a man who needs to constantly be on the move. Bugging Alexander should be a fun time, right?In which: Octavio and Alexander high key are pining for each other and sexual tensions finally bring us to this moment.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lechet on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lechet+on+Tumblr).



It had been a great match! Truly! Octane had held the lead as kill leader for a good portion of it, delighting in the rush of being on the watch list for other champions and newbies alike. He was much more interesting in bouncing around from place to place, sprinting ahead of the group and listening to Caustic hiss in his communicator to get his ass back and stick with the squad. 

Especially when there was only the two of them, as the newbie said they could do this themselves, and well. Poof! Off and gone and probably lying in a ditch somewhere until the dropship would get them and transport them to the med bay. 

Octane didn’t worry too much about it, too much in his own brain than to listen to Caustic’s deep voice. 

Every time he hissed for him to get back there, he’d laugh back. “What? I get the feeling you’re starting to like me, amigo.” Only to be met with silence back in his ear until Caustic caught back up and would haul him to cover so they could at least hunker down somewhere. 

Each touch felt like electric- not that Octane would admit it. Or be the first to admit it, that was. 

Caustic was a hard ass in the ring, everyone knew that. He used it as his personal lab to experiment new toxins on champions, newbies, the wildlife- it didn’t matter. Octane shouldn’t have felt a thing for him, but he was so vicious in his speech and his mannerisms. Hauling Octane over his shoulder when he was in danger even if Octane could do it himself and do it twice- no. Thrice as fast! 

But, when he picked on the big guy, all he got in reply were grumbles, telling him to shut up and focus on the match. Victory was just around the corner. 

Couldn’t help himself sometimes, could you blame him? 

Admiring the back of Alexander and sighing wistfully. Sure those layers hid pretty much all of him- but Octavio could tell that that man was built. Not full of muscle like Gibraltar- no that guy was PACKED. But Alexander was strong with a soft tummy and- wait what were they doing again? 

RIGHT! Right the match. Right. Fighting- where's Caustic? 

That’s about right when he hears it. The ticking underneath his body and then the familiar heat of pain searing his lower half and the sound of one of his legs busting from the explosion. 

\-- 

Alexander isn’t pleased when they’re in the med bay. They’d been the top three of squads, but with only two people they were doomed from the start. Or at least, that’s what Octavio heard him grumble in annoyance about. Doesn’t even check on him- the bastard. 

The explosion leaves him with one leg, Ajay wouldn’t be able to make him another until two weeks out. TWO WHOLE WEEKS! And not only that, but she needed his still intact leg to calibrate the new one! UGH. 

Which meant boredom. For two weeks. Now that had to be a joke. But, no. 

So, he’s sent home on Ajay’s watchful and annoyed gaze feeling more like a damsel in distress than a legend out of commission for the time being. The compound is quiet when he makes his way to his apartment, sitting on his couch and pouting. 

It takes not forty-eight hours before he caves. His wheelchair becomes his act of vengeance for the confinement of his room. The halls in the middle of the night are heard of him sliding up and down the halls laughing to himself. No one seems amused, but no one can really stop him either. 

It takes a total of seventy-two hours before he’s texting. And boy, does he text. Fingers flying over the keys to anyone who will be stupid enough to reply. 

He’s lounging on his couch in a pair of sponsored black and green boxers that are cut short to show the cut off edges of his thighs, only enough to wrap hands around to feel them, still strong from the help of Ajay’s inventions. They can only lift ever so much when he tries to move them by themselves, frustrated at the lack of ability to run around and get rid of extra energy. A black crop top is fit snug to show off his abdomen, his mask long since discarded for comfort. 

His black hair was shaved into an undercut, left longer on top with a few inches left to the length. A green streak zipping through the fluffy mess. Piercings covered his ears and a scar through the arch of his left brow. His eyes frantically zipped over the screen of his phone, a vivid hue of green to his irises as much as his favorite color. He bites his bottom lip, feeling his snake bites and sliding his tongue over his teeth just to feel his tongue stud nudge and click against them. 

He’s got Alexander wrapped up in conversation. At least, that’s what he tells himself he’s got. It’s more like he’s writing paragraph after paragraph about how bored he is, about how he wishes he could have some FUN, do something. And Alexander is replying with ‘ok’ like he’s an ancient father who doesn’t know how to text. 

It’s not like Octavio should know that he’s pissing him off. It’s not like he would care if he was, either. Nothing would become of it, even if he wanted something to. To feel that man’s fingers wrapped around his throat, nails biting into sensitive flesh, oh that would be thrill enough to satisfy him for weeks. Or, well, minutes at the very least. 

It isn’t until his fourth back to back text without Alexander responding does he pick up something is wrong. 

O: cmon man im soooooooooo bored see how many os there are 

O: just bring some booze or smth 

O: please alex just help ur amigo out 

O: now ur just being rude 

All back to back with little read symbols next to them. Dick. 

He’s hopeful he’s coming, but there’s something about the aura shift that tells him maybe he should have shut up a little bit ago. Alexander had a key, Octavio didn’t need to worry about him busting down the door because he didn’t answer it. Or maybe he’d given up on responding and just automatically started clicking on them just to shut up Octavio? Nah, he was a dick, but he wouldn’t leave a guy on read. 

Right? 

Oh come on, that was even crueler! 

Just as he’s about to send his fifth text, there’s a noise at the door. A jerk of the knob makes his heart jump in his throat, pulling himself onto his elbows before the lock is turned. 

In the doorway is Alexander himself, some nice casual wear on him of a v neck black t-shirt, jeans, and a black jacket thrown over everything. He looked decent- but boy did he look pissed. Octavio hardly has time to eye him up before the door is slammed and locked again. 

“Ah! Alex! Finally- jeez I thought you gave up on me!” Octavio’s smile is bright and cheeky, eyes narrowing in delight as he sees Alexander’s look. 

Alexander’s jaw is set tight. Octavio hardly got to see him without that damned gas mask in the way, revealing a salt and pepper beard, his hair pushed back but a few strands curling onto his round, freckled and liver spotted face. His lips look chapped but Octavio nearly bites his own at the thought of them pressing up his neck. 

Not the time when he’s mad at you. 

Upon no response, he flops back onto his back and makes a waving motion. Not feeling the calculated stare on his face and hair, something Alexander had seen briefly in rings before when Octavio had to pull his mask up, but never his full face, sans goggles and everything. It was...pleasant to see. 

“Make yourself at home, compadre.” Octavio says nonchalantly, not taking note to the stare on his lips as his own eyes shut as if he’s trying to block out the company. When he’d just been rearing to go on the phone. 

He still is. His fingers tapping insistently on his toned stomach, body seeming to bounce in place without the aid of his legs to get rid of the itch to move. Octavio isn’t stupid, he knows when something is off- and Alexander not taking a bite at him counted as something off. 

He opens his acidic green eyes once again, only to be face to face with said man studying him like he’d been nothing more than an insect. Or perhaps a kitten with the fondness in his eyes. 

Octavio only grins ear to ear, showing off dimples and sharp canines. “Ey, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

Perhaps not how he wanted his last words to be, because in that instant his hair is grabbed and he’s suddenly jerked. 

A yelp he’d deny later leaves his lips, shouting out ‘Hey hey hey!’ like trying to soothe an angered animal as he’s lifted, like he weighed nothing, from around his waist. He’s pretty sure Alexander is going to chuck him out the window or destroy his phone but- then he’s...he’s sitting. 

Sitting and putting Octavio in his lap. A firm hand in his hair still, keeping Octavio’s head to the side and back to expose his neck. His heart starts pumping, feelings mixing hard together, but two stand out the most. 

Adrenaline- the adrenaline he’d been wanting to feel for days now. And pure want, molten lava heat blossoming in his belly as his eyes flutter to the rough treatment. 

“Stop. Talking. You have been insistent that I show my presence here, and now you are going to listen to me this time. Got it?” The way Alexander speaks is calm and calculated, but there’s this edge, a bit of a tilt to it. Something not quite anger- desire, maybe? Octavio doesn’t get to think long on it when his hair is jerked and he gasps out. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, si!” His voice is rushed, hurried, as if he couldn’t say it quick enough. He’s practically vibrating in Alexander’s lap, lack of legs driving him insane by now. Especially because only Alexander’s grip could keep him afloat atop him right now. One hand gripped in his hair the other grabbing onto a hip. 

Octavio’s scarred thigh tissue doesn’t bug him when all he can do is essentially wiggle them. Splayed out across Alexander’s lap- open like this? Oh, this was better than any drug hit straight to the bloodstream. The utter power behind those hands, calloused and near making him groan when a thumb brushes so sweetly over the skin of his hip, just barely skimming the stud to a hip dermal exposed over the top of his boxers. 

“Good.” Alexander says after a moment before Octavio feels lips brush over his pulse line. 

It should have been sweet, could have been too, but then teeth dig in sharply. He inhales just as sharp, body jerking and hands going up to grip at the other man’s shoulders. Digging his nails in as a dark bruise is sucked into his flesh. 

He breathlessly laughs at the rush running through his veins as his hair is pulled tighter until his neck is strained and more exposed. He would have taken Alexander to be an old-fashioned sorta guy, take him out to dinner and then talk his ear off about experiments. Not show up at his door and absolutely ravish his neck in hickeys. 

Octavio’s hard already, dark lashes fluttering when the hand at his hip drags him forward against something that is unmistakably the other’s dick. Wow, and he was going to make a joke about Viagra. Unfortunately, it seems Alexander knew him all too well because the hand gripping his hair and straining his neck slides down to his throat instead. Mouth pulled away and there’s a slight pressure on his neck. 

Just hard enough to get him to grin brightly to show sharp canines and roll himself challengingly forward into his grip. 

The hand on his hip jerks him forward then pulls him back once again. Without the balance of his leg muscles, Octavio would have fallen flat trying to hump Alexander as much as he’d like to, like a starving dog. The scientist is careful about keeping a tight enough grip. The hand on his throat going to the nape of his neck and Octavio falls forward without much other prompting. 

Arms wind around broad shoulders, his face buried into the crook of Alexander’s neck and feeling his pulse racing as hard as his own is. Alexander’s breaths are heavy and deep, while Octavio is much higher pitched, whinier and trying to get his partner to speed up the process. 

“C’mon- you’re going to slow! Speed it up, c’mon, c’mon-” His voice is a near sob dropping at the end syllable when Alexander growls at him in return. 

“I thought I told you to shut up.” His voice is deep, his eyes monitoring Octavio for just a moment to see if he’d say anything else. 

Pulling him back just enough to see the glassy eyes and flushed face of the smaller man who looks about love sick when he nods agreeably in return. “Good. Do not make me remind you a third time. You are at my mercy until otherwise you change your mind.” 

An offering. An opening. That if Octavio wasn’t comfortable, he need only say the word and he’d be off the hook. 

He opens his mouth to say something about hurrying up, but upon Alexander’s narrowing eyes, he shuts it again in favor of whining low in his throat to sound pathetic. Bouncing as best as he could to try and get friction and when all he gets is a chuckle, he just about cries. 

Well...Until Alexander is gripping the back of his head and shoving their mouths together. 

It’s not the most romantic of kisses, but his hands fly to grip Alexander’s salt and peppered hair. Twisting fingers within it to keep him firmly right there and earning a grunt from the older man when his teeth sink into his chapped bottom lip. The groan is enough to allow Octavio a boost of confidence, licking his way into the other’s mouth until both are sighing with pleasure. 

There’s...a mutual, unspoken thing here. Octavio can feel it in the way the control of Alexander’s grip flutters towards the curve of his waist instead. How he’s held tenderly instead of bruising. He expected hard and fast, wham bam thank you ma’am. 

But there’s a new heat, a new feeling shared between them as he’s pulled forward- not in search of pleasure, but in seek of body to body touching. It’s romantic- it could be, at the very least. 

If, you know, both of them weren’t hard and Octavio also didn’t taunt him until he came over with the wrath of God in his eyes. 

There’s a sharp sensation in his side from nails digging in, but Octavio is much more interested in discovering how Alexander’s mouth curves in pleasure when he moans into his mouth instead. He could laugh at how easily the scientist could be interested in such simple noises, but he’s truly thrown for a loop when the bigger of the two suddenly lifts Octavio up. Straight up, as if he’s a rag doll. 

It’s...kind of hot. 

Lips separated, he uses his hands to grasp at Alexander’s hair and pulls to elicit a growl from him. Octavio laughs, naturally amused by his pain until his briefs are ripped off in one go and he’s set back in the older man’s lap unceremoniously. 

There’s a pause where Octavio opens his mouth to yell, but obediently shuts it when he’s given a look. He shivers briefly, left in his crop top as his cock bobs back onto his abdomen. A small bead of pre-cum sticking to the warmed flesh there. 

His cock has got a nice lean to it, a nice weight and thickness. He’s a nice six inches in length, thick with a few barbells on the underside of his dick going up in four silver barbells of a Jacob’s ladder. The head is flushed a warmed rosy color, shiny from pre-cum, prominent veins against his naturally tanned olive flesh. Silver barbells stick out on the V lines of his hips too, hip dermal piercings with a tuft of soft black curls resting at the base of his cock. 

Alexander would never admit how beautiful he was. Now with hands rested on his broad shoulders and the daredevil’s head bowed almost in embarrassment- but judging by his quickened breath he likes it. Especially when Alexander grips his bare hips, digging him downwards into his clothed cock just to hear the younger let out a rush of a breath in arousal. 

Alexander wasn’t normally...much on touchy feely sex. He’d come here mad, planned on shoving the brat’s face into the couch and taking him hard and fast and leaving him wanting more. But something’s there- something he needed to reevaluate at another time once said brat lets out a bit of a laugh now. “Gonna just stare or are you gonna keep going, amigo?” 

“Thought I told you to shut your mouth?” Is his easy reply back, voice deep and vibrating through his chest. The way it affects Octavio is one to note, the full body shiver and challenging gaze like asking what he was going to do about it. 

He should just use the brat like a sex toy, bounce him on his cock with no prep. He’s sure Octavio would like that, he already is flushed head to toe, squirming in his lap, looking to start a fight. So full of energy and rearing to go. 

He feels so good on him too, but... 

With a switch decision, he moves Octavio. Pulling the couch’s throw pillows so he could rest Octavio’s head and abdomen on the pillow beneath him. Octavio makes a confused noise as he’s flipped onto his abdomen and out of his lap, about to complain until he feels his hips being pulled up. 

One arm goes under his waist to keep him up, allowing his cock to brush the hairy and strong forearm around him. It’s a teasing friction that makes him arch, but then another is grabbing at his ass. Shapely from running around, he’ll admit. But then one cheek is pulled apart and oh- 

Oh. 

Oh! 

Wetness brushes over his hole, a warm swipe of a tongue. He’s never- no one’s ever. Oh. He doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed more over the act or that he likes it. 

“Ah-” He starts to moan, cut off as he crosses his arms under his head and buries his mouth into them. Normally he liked his partners to know how good he felt, running his mouth. But judging by the sharp nails digging into his flesh, that wasn’t wise to do. 

It’s a curious motion, licking, swiping before lips come into play. Open mouthed kisses over his entrance, a tongue peeking in and swiping upwards before a finger comes into play. Already pre slicked with saliva and a hand cheekily grabbing his balls briefly before sliding up over his perineum and making its way inside. 

He groans faintly, and he swears he feels a grin with the mouth pressed onto one of his cheeks. Biting gently and making Octavio jerk from the motion. 

One finger becomes two, then three. Scissoring him as his cock leaks pre-cum and jerks against nothing. He tried seeking friction, hips trying to bounce, but the arm keeps him firmly in place until he’s left sobbing. Keening for more as Alexander twists his fingers smoothly and presses upwards. Massaging against his prostate as he sucks hickeys into the man’s thigh and hip. 

“Fuck me! Come on- come on stop teasing! Just fuck me-” He’s so full of gusto. Bucking his hips, squirming, before it ends with a choked sob when fingers stab upwards into the bundle of nerves. 

Octavio feels pathetic- has never felt so pathetic or so small during sex before. He liked switching often enough, but this? This was a new experience for him to be so...well, submissive and obedient. 

He knows he shouldn’t talk, but he can’t help it. Talking was in his nature. Running his mouth a mile a minute but he’s spared this time at least. 

Alexander sits back on the couch and he’s pulled into his broad lap. Rendered useless yet again as he’s held. Their cocks press together, and Octavio takes the time to look down and really see what he’s been missing out on. 

He...Doesn’t expect Alexander to be so big. He’s thick, really thick actually, a fat dick. He’s about maybe an inch bigger, not decorated like his own and uncut with a shiny pink head peeking from the soft flesh there. He’s got some liver spots and freckles at the base, giving the paler flesh some character with thin almost red curls at the base. Ah, so he’s a natural blonde? He’d laugh if he wasn’t so busy trying to breathe. 

“You sure you want this?” Comes Alexander’s voice, uncharacteristically soft as he smooths thumbs over Octavio’s hips. Alexander’s still fully clothed, jacket shrugged off long ago and jeans undone to release his dick. Mouthwatering sight, really. Especially when his normally acidic eyes are so gentle, a soft crease between thick brows that makes Octavio’s heart jumps. 

Oh, he’s so fucked. 

“Yes- yes, yes, yes, please? Please??? Come on I hate begging, just fuck me.” Octavio might as well have been groveling on his knees by now- or well, stumps. But, by God’s gracious being, Alexander just chuckles. Shaking his head as he licks his palm to smooth saliva down his cock for crude lube. Octavio might have told him about the condoms and lube in his bedroom, if he wasn’t excited and squirming in his seat for the delicious friction that was about to happen. 

He’s pulled upwards with the same strength in those arms, pulling him up until he feels the blunt head at his hole. His fingers grip at Alexander’s shoulders, digging his painted black nails in even as a soft voice murmurs ‘relax’ for him. 

It shouldn’t make his heart twinge, it shouldn’t make him think there was more to this than sexual frustration and anger. It shouldn’t be anything other than a quick fuck. 

But, oh, the way Alexander nuzzles at his cheek when Octavio draws himself close enough to bury into his shoulder, it makes him want to scream in pent up emotions. He’d rather fuck it out. 

There’s the drop, the slow burn that makes him feel like he can’t breathe. He whines in his throat, clenching on reflex only to have soothing hands rubbing up his flanks but keeping a hold of him. Keeping him up and easing him down, down, down. 

Octavio releases a breath he’s holding as he takes the thick cock inside of him. Taking to pressing his face into the crook of Alexander’s neck tighter only to feel a large hand grab the back of his head. Or rather, just hold him. Threading fingers into his jet black dyed hair and kind of scritching with the tips of his fingers. Alexander isn’t too off either, his breathing heavier, a groan escaping as his dick gives a sharp twitch inside of him. 

It’s a raw feeling, being so open like this. So, Otavio fills the silence with a whine beneath Alexander’s ear. “Are you going to- ah- fuck me? Or are you just going to keep me as a cock warmer, eh?” 

It’s a mistake to say that. 

He’s not allowed to talk, Octavio’s brain helpfully supplies three seconds after the last syllable leaves his lips. The soft hands petting him turn to grips on his hips and a warning of a dark chuckle, “You aren’t to tell me what I can and can’t do with you.” Alexander’s voice did not have the right to be that hot. 

And up he goes, dropped right back onto his cock with the slow drag. He doesn’t have his legs to kick at him, or to really throw much of a fight. Even if he loved every second of this, he could be such a brat sometimes. 

He’s fucked in earnest at the very least, used like a sex doll. Lifted up then shoved back down or left to drop with his own body weight. Octavio howls with pleasure, jerking his head and his shoulders jumping as the consistent pace and the burning drag feels like it’s going to tear him apart. 

The crude use of saliva as lube never truly stays, they work together in tandem now, the harsh slide eased by the pace. 

The aching burn for Octavio turning to white hot streaks of pleasure, the tight harsh heat of Octavio’s body only serving to make Alexander groan into his ear. Burying his face into his hair and holding Octavio close with one arm. The other helping him to move, grind, sink down onto his cock as Octavio’s own is cruelly ignored. 

It’s a pace they both get steady at. Octavio can only be used like this, heavily panting, cock bobbing and thickened as it leaves strings of pre-cum over his abdomen and connecting back to the flushed head. Alexander is no better, groaning, sharp noises from his throat and ending gruff. 

There’s no more words to say, Octavio was for sure Alexander would have a filthy mouth. Hell, normally Octavio HIMSELF had a filthy mouth. Would be chanting name after name, fuck me, harder, your cock feels so good, it went on. But he can’t bring himself to break that little rule of Alexander’s. 

It’s so good, so fucking good. Alexander is biting into his neck, leaving more hickeys- almost possessive. His own hips are jerking, trying to work with him but the burn of it all is too much. 

“Alex-Alexander. Fuck- don't- I can’t-” Octavio can’t seem to get it out. Squeezing tight around the large man, fingers grasping him firm enough to leave his knuckles white. One hand rests on his hip soon enough, jerking him to grind and thrust Alexander’s fat cock inside of him maybe an inch or two. The other hand coming to rest over Octavio’s dick. Jerking in quick paces. 

Octavio whines. Wails. Cumming too soon for his liking, cum shooting into the other’s hand, through the small hole it made and onto the hairy, soft tummy he’s been trying to rut up against for the past few minutes. 

Normally he’d be all about a round two, cumming multiple times, maybe slamming stim after stim into his thigh. But that orgasm was so satisfying, making him tear up a little. His body jerking, over sensitive when Alexander keeps milking him through it. It seems like it’s more for himself than Octavio, especially when the poor big guy suddenly shifts. 

Octavio finds himself lying back down. Oh how he would kill to wrap his legs around his waist and force Alexander deeper. Octavio hisses when his top is pulled up, exposing the pierced nipples of his as the older of the two slams home inside of him with a pleased hiss of pleasure. Seemed he liked all of his body mods. Good. 

A warm mouth latches onto one. Alexander has to hunch a bit to do it, belly pressing flush to Octavio’s flat one and effectively trapping the speed demon. His warm, broad tongue swiping over the sensitive flesh even as Octavio stutters on a gasp, over sensitive, too much. 

Especially with that fat cock working its way into him with small, quick, well timed thrusts. He’s worried that Alexander isn’t even close until he hears a telling deep breath through his nose, sharp. 

Octavio doesn’t expect Alexander’s mouth to find his so quickly. So starving, kissing him open mouthed and needy. He cums almost silently, save for his quick breaths and choked groans. Filling Octavio up effectively with cum. He clenches down weakly in arousal, cock twitching with interest against the man’s soft belly. Surely smearing cum on the both of them. 

When the kiss breaks, it sounds wet. Octavio’s lips are flushed and swollen, parted to pant softly and show off his piercing. Alexander looks a little more composed, tongue flicking over his lips as if to savor Octavio’s taste. Brows furrowed with pleasure as he rocks a little into the daredevil to get the rest of it out of his system. 

It’s soft, nice, warm even. The butterflies Octavio felt before come arising again and he can’t help the sly grin as he winds his arms around the big guy’s neck. Playing with the ends of his hair and twirling the strands around them. He relishes for just a moment on how Alexander’s eyes flutter before he comes to a quick thought decision. 

“So...Normally this is the part where I ask for round two- but I think instead I want to ask you out.” He starts, laughing when the relaxed face on Alexander turns to shock before it’s composed again. Cool and stoic. 

“Well,” His voice is gruff, thicker than before from the sex and sends electric down Octavio’s spine. “I suppose this was not...Too bad of an outcome. However, I am picking the location.” 

“Anything you want, papi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Spanish, I am not gonna lie. I hardly added any due to this! But.
> 
> This was a request from Lechet on tumblr. They do voice acting for Bloodhound so I definitely recommend checking them out! Sweetest lil thing around, I assure you.
> 
> Remember to hit up my Tumblr for headcanons, requests, commissions, and if you need a shoulder! Sinningplumpprincess


End file.
